The Time Shippou Stayed Over
by Squirrels Are Ebil
Summary: Second in the True Stories Series, I come home from school to find Shippou in my house! What's a girl to do? R&R!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
The Time Shippou Stayed At My House  
  
Chapter One  
  
A True Story  
  
This happened really! I swear!,& if you don't believe me then tuff!  
  
Ok this is how it goes......  
  
The day was December 14,2002.I was riding the bus home from school. I would have walked but, it was raining.& I hate water. Anyway, my friend Croc (her nickname) was telling me about what she was gonna do during Christmas vacation. I was playing a video game. The bus stopped at my house & I got off. I walked into my house kicking off my rain boots & throwing my book sack on the floor. I'll pick it up later. I thought. My mom yelled from the kitchen "Yoshino (my nickname)someone from your school is here!" I walked into my kitchen & to my surprise I saw this kid. He couldn't of been more than 9 sitting at the table. He had red hair & a fox tail. My mom mustn't of noticed it! "Yoshino" she said "This is Shippou, he's gonna be staying with us for a while. I hope you don't mind sharing your room with him" I was so close to killing her! I couldn't have a little kid, let alone a cartoon character in my room! "But MOM!"I yelled" He's a kid..& a cartoon character! Don't you see his tail?!" My mom looked at me sternly "He has no tail! Yoshino. Now take him up to your room" Shippou gave me a sly look "Fine" I mumbled literally dragging Shippou up the stairs .I shoved him in my closet & changed into a tank top & blue jeans. I took him out & put him on the bed "I know who you are" I said. He looked at me smugly. "I know you do "He said. I was so close to hitting him!  
  
End Day One 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha  
  
The Week Shippou Stayed Over  
  
A True Story  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Next Day. . . .  
  
I got up early in the morning. I changed into my school uniform & put on my makeup (not that I need it)before the runt woke up. I grabbed his fluffy tail & shook the heck out of him. He woke up & I threw him in the closet again. By the time I let him out it was time to go to school. He was dresses in a white dress shirt , a black tie , & navy blue pants. All the boys at my school had to wear the same thing. I dragged him along as we walked to school. I go to a school that goes from Pre-K to 12th. I took the little fraud to the 4th grade hallway & put him in his class. At 2nd period the little thing came to the 6th grade hall. " Yoshino! " He whined. " Can I sit with you at lunch? " I couldn't say no. He looked to cute! " Yeah whatever " I said , trying not to show that he had won.  
  
At Lunch. . . .  
  
I was waiting outside the cafeteria for Shippou. When he finally came he gave me the cutest look ever! In the line the little  
  
thing took almost everything! Except the salad. (Thank God he didn't cause I'm a vegetarian) I was going to kill him but decided not  
  
too. I prayed that my friends wouldn't notice him. But , of course , they did. I ate my salad quietly. Listening to my friends saying  
  
how cute Shippou was. Finally the bell rang & it was time to go back to class!  
  
6th Period!  
  
Ah! Yes 6th period! The oddest part of the day! I sat in math class listening to the lecher I get from my teacher about wearing  
  
makeup in school. Feh! Well , there was a knock at the classroom door & Shippou walked in. He said to the teach " Miss. Kelone , my  
  
teacher said since class is over I could come here & stay with my friend Yoshino. " Of course Miss. K let him. He came & sat on  
  
my lap for the rest of class. I wanted to strangle him! My friend Nick who was sitting behind me said " Oooh Yoshi's got a  
  
boyfriend! " I knocked him out & was sent to the Super Principles office!  
  
The Principles' Office!  
  
I walked along the hall the problem behind me whistling. At the principles office I got a lecture , detention , & had to let Shippou come to all my classes with me! Feh! I shrugged & left. It was time to go home & I didn't have to go to detention until  
  
tomorrow. Shippou insisted on me carrying him in my arms. I didn't mind. He was so light.  
  
The Walk Home  
  
On the walk home not much happened. Shippou asked me why the sky was blue! I had no idea. " Cause god ran out of red ink when  
  
he made the earth " Was my answer. He laughed & he went to sleep. I had to admit he was cute. I had to stop at my friend Dana's  
  
house. I needed to get my homework from her. I pay her 10$ a week to do my homework. After I got my homework I walked  
  
home. Shippou was still asleep.  
  
That Night. . .  
  
When I got home my mom & sister weren't home. I knew they wouldn't be. If your wondering why I didn't mention my dad its  
  
because he was killed a year ago. Anyway , I laid Shippou down on my bed & changed into a belly button shirt & blue  
  
clam diggers. I went downstairs & fixed myself some Pepsi n' milk. Its really good! You put some Pepsi in a bowl pour milk with  
  
the Pepsi & then put cornflakes in it! Its awesome! As I was eating I heard Shippou yell " YOSHINO! " Of course my motherly  
  
instinct kicked in & I ran upstairs. Shippou was literally latched onto the ceiling. My pet iguana Ig was on my bed. I laughed &  
  
picked her up. " Its just Ig , Shippou , she won't hurt you " He climbed back down from the ceiling. " R-really? "He stuttered " Yeah  
  
she's just a little baby like you " I put Ig back into her cage & picked Shippou up " Wanna go to the park runt? " He nodded & off  
  
we went.  
  
~*~Fin~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
The Time Shippou Stayed Over  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A True Story  
  
At The Park  
  
We walked along to Rain Park.Its called that cause if it ain't raining enywhere else its raining there.Shippou went play with  
  
some kids from his class & I went sit on a swing with my freinds.Rat my freind Crocs' boyfreind said"Hey Yoshi watcha doin  
  
here?"I never go the park so of corse i had to make up a good excuse."My mom made me take that kid Shippou."Not very good  
  
but its all I could think of!He shrugged."Yoshino!"I heard Shippou yell.He was stuck in a tree.Don't ask me how he got there.I  
  
walked to the tree & kicked it.A couple of apples fell along with Shippou.I caught him & set him back down on the ground.I  
  
went back to talk to my freinds.Nick was there he had an ice pack on his head.I guess I hit him to hard(*crappy drums  
  
beat*).He backed away from me some"Come on Nick I won't hit you again..maybe"I said.It was starting to get dark so I  
  
grabbed Shippou & we took the bus home.I didn't feel like walking.  
  
At Home......  
  
When we got home my sister & mom still weren't there.So i fixed me & Shippou some mac n' cheese.The only thing I can  
  
make.He ate his in a flash.I almost threw up he ate so fast.Anyway,(I say that a lot huh?) my mom called & said she had to stay  
  
at work all night & that Bell(my sister) was staying at her freinds house.This was the perfect time for me to get everything I  
  
could out of Shippou!(BUM BUM BUM)  
  
Da Interveiw  
  
I grabbed Shippou's tail & tied him to a chair."Ok runt why ya here?"I said."Cause Kagome threw me down the  
  
bone eaters well,cause Naraku was attacking."He said"Well how'd ya get to Lousiana?"I said annoyed"I got here by the well  
  
in your backyard"He said quickly.We have a well in our backyard.Its dry as a bone.I usually use it to torcher my sisters  
  
cat."That old well can't travel back in time stupid"I said sitting down next to Ig"Oh yes it can!"I rolled my eyes.I wasn't  
  
gonna get anything out of him."Whatever"I untied him & walked outside.A bottle rocket,howler,& frog in my hands.I was gonna  
  
let some frustration out in my favorite way.I shuved the howler & bottle rocket half-way down the frogs throut.I lit'em &  
  
stepped back.The poor thing went flying & it blew up into about 100 peices."Awsome"  
  
Who Cares When?  
  
After the whole frog thing I took a shower,cause I had frog guts on me.YUCK!After I took my shower I prayed the runt  
  
could bathe himself"Yo runt"I yelled."What?"He yelled back not taking his eyes off of the game he was playing.(dot hack sign  
  
to be specific)"You can bathe yourself right"I said walking into the room.He shook his head no.I shuddered.I wasn't about to  
  
bathe him.I did like my mom always did I grabbed him & sniffed his head.I almost fell over from the stench."When did you last  
  
take a bath?"I said dropping him"Uh 3 weeks ago"He said"Ewwwwwwww"I said disgusted"Guess you'll have to wait till fred  
  
(me mom) home"I muttered.I looked at the clock.It was already 10:30PM.I grabbed him & dragged him upstairs"Why can I see  
  
your tail but,no one else can?"I asked him"Cause you got demon in you"He said.Now,you may not beleive this & your right I  
  
added that part for fun.Everything before this is true.The rest until said is fake."Please.I'm 100% human"I said suving him in  
  
my closet."NO your 50% demon!"He yelled.I began to remember something my mom had told me.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Yoshi,did you know when you where born you had the cutest dog ears?"My mother said.I shook my head"Oh yes they where  
  
dark blue.Just gorgeos"She purred"Why dun I have'em now?"I asked"Because,a child with dog ears wouldn't fit in our  
  
world"She put her hands over her mouth"Opps"She said"What do you mean our world?"I said  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
I closed my closet door & went to sleep.  
  
~*~Fin~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
The Time Shippou Stayed Over  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A True Story  
  
The Dream  
  
My dream was odd..very odd.  
  
I was in a room kinda like a maternity ward there where many babies there.One caught my attention.A little girl with dark blue  
  
hair,blue dog ears,& sharp claws.She looked familar.Kinda like me.I went to touch her but my hand went strait through!"No  
  
way"I said.A women came into the room she was followed by a man that looked a lot like my father."Not good"The man  
  
said."Uh Mr.Jones"The women said"Do you know why your daughter has dog ears?"He shook his head.For some reason I could  
  
tell he was lying.I thought of something.My natural hair color is blue,I have oddly sharp nails,good refleces,& my  
  
hearing,sight,& sence of smell is very good.The runt might be right.I dismised the idea.It was stupid.The poeple walked out.I  
  
looked at the girl again & read the tag on her arm.It said:'Rae Jones,7inches 3centimeters,Female,Ray Jones(my dad),Anne  
  
Jones(my mom),7 pounds 6ounces'That was me!My parents,my weight when I was born,my size,everything!It was me!I stepped  
  
back & went through the wall.I got curios & went to look for my mom.I found her room.She was asleep my father was sitting on  
  
a chair next to her bed.I noticed something about my father i'd never seen before.He had 2 blue stripes on his face & has a  
  
half moon half star on his forehead.Like me....I began to wonder if he was demon.He smelled differant then other humans'.I  
  
always tought it was cause he was japanese.A doctor came into the room & began to tell my father about how he could remove  
  
the ears off my head.My father agreeed to haveing the ears removed.I tried to follow the doctor as he left but,I hit the wall &  
  
woke up in a hospital.  
  
The Hospital  
  
I didn't know why I was there but,then I found out.A nurse came into the room"Rae your awake good"I was gonna kill her.I  
  
hate when people call me by my real name"Why am I here?"I asked her"Dunno,"She said"your mother said that you wouldn't  
  
wake up"I blinked"Huh"At that moment my mom,sister(step-sister if ya wanna get specific),& shippou came in"You ok?"My mom  
  
said.I paid no attention to her.I just stared at Shippou.He said something in another language & I understood.He said"I told ya  
  
so"In something like dog.After about an hour everyone but my mom had left"Mom,"I said"tell the truth are demons real?"She  
  
lookd at me & nodded guiltly"Mom,was dad a demon"I asked"Yes Yoshi your father was a dog-demon"That got me.Ploop I  
  
fainted.........  
  
My House(My Last Day With Shippou)  
  
I woke up about a day later in my room,which if you must know is red.white,dark blue,pink,green,& dark purple(just guess  
  
why).I got up & walked downstairs.No one.I walked outside.No one.I walked from my moms' room to the backporch.No one!I  
  
went to the well.Someone.Shippou,he looked at me waved & hopped in."BYE!"I heard him yell.I was kinda sad....Never saw him  
  
again...  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
